


Swords and Sake

by Lpilz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpilz/pseuds/Lpilz
Summary: Mei, Zabuza and Kisame are headed back to the Mist Village after a mission and take a pit-stop at an inn. Add sake and blackjack to the mix and things get out of hand.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Momochi Zabuza/Terumi Mei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Swords and Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut featuring Kisame, Mei and Zabuza based on a piece of art I did recently. There may eventually be a part 2... Enjoy!

The clamor of metal resonated in the small space as three exhausted shinobi divested themselves of their weaponry, gladly shedding the weight after a tiresome journey. It had been four days on foot and the return home after a mission abroad and sleeping outside each night was taking its toll. For the last leg of the journey, they had agreed to splurge a little and get an inn for their last night - a little reward perhaps after a successful yet difficult mission. The three couldn’t be happier at the thought of spending a night in actual beds and they hurriedly turned on the light in the room.

The dim light illuminated a spacious room, but all eyes zeroed in on one thing – apparently the bed situation was going to be a problem.

“Shotgun!”

A backpack was flung across the room and landed on the lone bed with a thud as the claim was staked.

“Oh _hell_ no,” came a feminine voice. It belonged to Mei Terumi, a slender redhead as fiery as her thick, layered hair. It was only fitting that her two male teammates dubbed her Red.

“What part of _room for three_ did that dumb inn-keep not understand?!” she protested, tossing a kunai pouch to the ground and unbuckling her boots.

Indeed there was only one bed in the small room, and Zabuza wasted no time deciding who was going to have the relaxing sleep tonight.

Kisame, the third, sighed and placed his hulking greatsword Samehada against a wall. He stretched his arms over his head, cracked his back and scanned the rest of the sparsely furnished room.

“Well at least there’s a bathroom- shotgun on _that_ by the way,” he said, already making a beeline towards it.

Mei huffed in annoyance at her teammates and their lack of observance concerning chivalry, but such was her fate. Being shinobi borne of the Mist, strength was the most valued asset, and they weren’t raised with such frivolous concepts as “ _ladies first”_ or _“sharing is caring”_. Despite this, the three of them managed to become close friends during their years as a ninja team and understandably their group dynamic was rare compared to others in their village known for its bloody fights to the death. Even so, Mei secretly wished that she was born in a more civilized village like Konoha.

Still, she wasn’t going to let Zabuza have that goddamned bed even if he was now lying on it, arms behind his head and looking way too smug for his own good.

But she would address that issue later. First, she needed a bath. She waited for Kisame to finish and promptly went in after, washing the journey off of her skin and relishing in the way it felt after toweling off. As she brushed her shoulder-length hair, she realized she could instigate a little game with the boys, and have them make bets which she would subsequently win, thereby getting the ultimate prize of a good night’s sleep. She smirked to herself in the mirror and finished dressing into simple shorts and a tee, feeling set in her new mission.

Kisame, the shark-like ninja, was rifling through his bag looking for something, and Zabuza looked half-asleep on the bed. He got up to shower next, and when he returned Mei fished out a deck of cards from her pack and then a ceramic jug right after. The clink of the bottle against a zipper caught their attention and Mei smirked.

“Anyone down for some blackjack?”

The two men grinned, eyes fixated on the bottle and promptly came down to sit on the floor where Mei had already settled.

“Blackjack with _booze_ ,” Kisame noted, reaching for the jug but Mei pulled it to her chest, swatting him away.

“The sake will be had upon each win; we can play until it’s gone,” she said proudly, “Oh, and whoever wins the most rounds, gets to pick their prize- anything’s game.”

The guys looked at each other, liking this little turn of events.

“The winner can choose their prize at the end. Understood?”

They nodded, each having made a mental note and they began the first round with Mei as dealer.

The three sat first in determined silence, concentrating on winning, but as the sake jug became lighter, they laughed and joked with one another, no longer just focused on the game.

“Oh man, that katon user you fought Kisame- did you see his face after you disarmed him?” Zabuza threw his head back and laughed as he remembered their mission just a few days back.

Kisame did his best bug-eyed, terrified expression, and the three burst into a renewed laughing fit, almost knocking the jug over.

“To be honest, I was too distracted by that girl,” Kisame said wistfully, “what a body.”

Zabuza smirked, “Shame, she could've come with us and had a little fun.”

Mei’s laughter ebbed away, feeling a pang of jealousy. She was used to the locker-room talk but was suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious at the remarks about the female ninja they fought.

“Hah, she wasn’t _that_ great,” Mei lied, recalling the woman’s ample breasts and the way her butt looked in her tight pants. She thought of her own body, skinny and unfortunately small up top. Usually she didn't care, but perhaps the alcohol highlighted these feelings more. Subconsciously she pushed her shoulders back before placing her cards on the ground.

The men looked to her, Zabuza being the first to speak, “What would you know, you barely pass as a chick.”

Kisame choked back a laugh, trying hard to still himself as he watched the girl across from him turn red.

“Shut up! I can be feminine! I'm sorry I go into battle dressed like an _actual_ shinobi. And even so, lots of guys hit on me, okay?!”

“Guys like Fuguki?” Zabuza retorted, laughing even harder than before as he imagined the large man making a pass at Mei.

“Wow, two sharp-toothed weirdoes making fun of the normal one in the group, rich!”

“Sharp teeth are for swordsmen. Everyone knows ladies love big, legendary sword--“

Kisame popped Zabuza on the head for the remark, turning to the kuniochi, “It’s fine Red, at least you’re a decent ninja. And you have the whole lava-spewing thing that you do; I’m sure you’ll find someone who’s really into it.”

She made an unimpressed face at her laughing teammates, not even bothering to be offended. Hanging out with two brutish men all the time- it was a wonder she retained any femininity whatsoever.

“Whatever, I’m cute too and you all know it,” she said taking a swig of the sake even though she didn’t win the hand, “Besides, * _hic*_ , I don’t have gigantic boobs to slow me down and get me killed like that bimbo did.”

They all laughed at that comment, almost forgetting about the game. Finally, the round ended with Kisame as the overall winner and Mei found it hard to be angry considering the good time they were having. But damn, she _still_ wanted the stupid bed. At least if she had bought more sake she could get them smashed enough to steal it while they pass out on the floor.

 _‘Maybe Zabuza is a generous drunk?’_ she thought inwardly, smirking to herself.

“Well shark, you win I guess. So what do you want?” she drawled, leaning back on her hands.

He looked thoughtful, then gave the girl a once over, making her flush at the unabashed gaze.

“I forget what it was now,” he started, eyes settling on her own, “but since you’ve made this crazy claim that you can be, uh- _feminine_ \- how about you prove it? Do like, a dance or something.”

Zabuza looked at him, then her and just shook his head as he began organizing the mess of cards.

“Don’t bother man, unless you want to have that horrendous image stuck in your head forever,” he said with a chuckle.

Mei’s embarrassment at Kisame’s request quickly turned into anger at Zabuza’s insult. How dare they think so little of her!

"Go to hell, both of you. I don't need to prove shit."

Okay, maybe they were being a bit harsh. Zabuza watched with a tinge of sadness as she prepared to put away the cards and remaining sake and piped up, "Wait, I kind of want to see this too, you know, _train wrecks_ and all. Prove us wrong and you can have the bed."

Mei was still pissed, but decided she was too damn tired and frankly her competitive nature roared out to accept this challenge. Shame be damned, but she was going to prove them wrong.

“Ha!” she quipped, taking a swig of sake, “Fine, _Kisame, Zabuza_ \- prepare to be shocked you assholes.”

Mentally, even through the semi-drunken haze, she knew she probably would look stupid but she would treat this as an S-class mission and make them eat their words.

“When I prove you jerks wrong, I'm gonna have the most relaxing sleep while you two break your backs on the floor,” she said, slamming the bottle into Zabuza's hand.

They both grinned at each other and waved her off in dismissal.

“Get going Red, before we change our minds.”

She rose to her feet, swaying a little from the surge of alcohol-laden blood rushing through her system and then sauntered towards the wall directly across from her teammates. She walked slow, deliberate in her motion as she crossed her long legs with each step, back straightened. Then before she reached the wall she raised her arms above her head and began swaying slowly back and forth as she imagined a rhythmic beat in her mind, closing her eyes so she could focus and not think about how horrendously humiliating this probably would be in normal circumstances.

_‘Focus girl. Make them look at you. Make them…’_

She softly hummed as she swayed, her arms flowing up in tune with the sound, and she then brought her hands towards the back of her neck, fisting into her hair as she lifted the thick red locks up, exposing her neck and shoulders to the two men. Her eyes were still closed but she desperately wanted to look, to see if she was getting any reaction because there was no sound coming from the two. Undeterred, she continued to twist her body softly, then turned her head slightly to the side to look at them.

Kisame had his arms laced behind his head, legs out in front of him, his dark-rimmed gaze intensely focused on the sight before him. He met her sultry gaze and then averted it, taking a swig from the jug instead. Zabuza clenched his jaw, also fixated on the woman, but smirked anyway, trying not to give anything away.

“That all you got Red?” Kisame then said, passing the jug to Zabuza as he wiped some liquid from his lips, giving her that sly, sharp-toothed grin.

She shrugged him off with a ‘ _hmph_ ’ letting her hair fall back against her shoulders, and her hands moved up towards her neck, then across her chest, all the way down to her hips as she renewed her humming. Her hands stroked from her hips down to her thighs then back up as she tried not to think of how this appeared. She just wanted to win.

The clinks of the jug being set down after each man’s swig kept her only slightly rooted to reality as she continued her lone dance, now emboldened by the lack of taunting. She also felt a new, strange excitement at her situation, realizing just how small the room felt and how alone the three of them were. Their previous smirking and prodding of her had died down, and there was complete silence now, aside from her hum. The reality was that she had two grown men looking unabashedly at her body, and it made her mouth dry and heart flutter. Mei licked her lips as she gyrated even more enthusiastically, allowing her feet to lead her in languid patterns across the wooden floor.

Her head felt light, and her body warm, and oh how she wanted to look upon the two men and see them watching her. The thought almost startled her, but at the moment she didn’t care. It wasn’t like they were unattractive – she had seen both of them countless times without their shirts on and secretly admired the muscles there. They had formed a strong bond since becoming teammates at the genin level, and now as jonin there was a different dynamic to their relationship.

Mei turned around, hesitant at first, then continuing her motions from before the same way, looking at Kisame first, then Zabuza, meeting their intrigued gazes firmly. She loved seeing them like this, fully entranced, but she wanted more. She wanted them to look at her as if she was that curvy girl from the mission.

She licked her lips, allowing her tongue to linger on her upper lip before swiping it across, bending forward just a bit as she flipped her locks to one side. Her loose shirt exposed her skin, allowing just the hint of the top of her breasts to show for the two. A glance towards Kisame confirmed he didn’t miss that, and he looked back up into her eyes before trailing them back down again. Mei blushed, but didn’t falter in her sways, suddenly feeling a new kind of drunkenness. She felt Zabuza’s own gaze burning into her and felt even more empowered, stroking her hands over her abdomen now, moving her hips and running her hands up over her skin and under her shirt as she continued her seductive dance. The men shifted at that, and she smirked inwardly, pushing it even further as she twisted around slowly smoothing her hands up and down over her taught flesh watching- watching and smiling devilishly at what she did to them.

“How’s that for an ugly tomboy?” she drawled, her voice deepened by her own growing excitement.

She heard the small chuckles, not teasing this time, but something else. _Nervousness_?

Mei knew she should stop now, that she could ask anything of the two and get it. Instead she threw her head back and crossed her arms over her shirt pulling it up, feeling some sort of madness come over her as she did. Up and over it came, and she tossed it to the side, dancing in nothing but a bra and her shorts now. She felt like a beast was taking over- the animal coming out as each sway of her hips entranced her teammates further. Mei didn’t even look at their stunned faces; she was too lost in her dance, too lost in the primal urge that was developing within her.

Her hands feverishly moved over her now dampened skin, as she lolled her head back and around almost in ecstasy.

Zabuza was shocked, firmly gripping the jug of sake which he had promptly forgotten about. Here was his longtime teammate, a girl he never thought of in such a way, enticing him like those he often fantasized about when he was alone. Never had he thought she could elicit such a response in him, but now that he noticed her curves, hidden before and out on display for him and his best friend- well it made him both uncomfortable and _hot_.

As if Kisame felt the same thoughts, he shifted next to him, each man only focused on the girl before them. How had this slip of a girl hidden this lustful creature from them all these years?

And moreso, she seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

Kisame stared in wonder at the woman, enjoying the way her breasts almost spilled out of her bra when she’d bend over. Then she turned and shook that ass side to side, hands running over the cloth of her shorts. He cursed the fabric that concealed what was there, but before he could continue that train of thought, the girl did something even more unexpected as she grabbed her katana which leaned against the wall and used it as a prop in her sexy dance.

The two men briefly acknowledged each other with a quick glance towards one another before snapping back to the kunoichi, desperately watching the events unfold.

Mei continued to sway, now with the sheathed weapon in hand as she dragged the tip against the floor with her movements, holding the pommel with one hand she turned back around and dragged it up against her body as she gyrated, settling it between her breasts and then dragging it languidly back down her stomach, pressing between her legs. Absently she thought about Zabuza's words earlier about swords and power and ground up against it, _hard_.

Kisame and Zabuza felt the wind knocked out of them at the sight, trying not to think in metaphor.

She moved snakelike with the long weapon, so unabashed in her dance as if she didn’t have an audience.

Kisame looked back at Zabuza then, each man mirroring the other in their thoughts.

She won.

And they had to have her.

Kisame was the first to get up, unable to contain his lust anymore. He sauntered over to the woman, still lost in herself and he gripped the hand on the pommel, snapping her out of the haze.

Her eyes fluttered open, still swaying, softly now as she observed him, albeit a bit surprised.

“You win, Red,” he said, voice thick.

His gaze was locked onto hers, drinking in the sight of those green eyes darkened by the dim light of the room. Her breaths came quicker now as he retrieved the sword from her, sliding it across the ground. The sound brought her back to reality now, and her face flushed at the closeness of her teammate. She could feel his alcoholic breath on her neck now as he bent down, grazing his lips ever lightly against her skin. Somewhere in her addled mind she heard Zabuza’s footsteps behind her and then his hands were on her hips, mimicking her own just moments before. She shuddered at the way he languidly moved them up the inward curve of her waist and up towards her ribcage, his nose in her hair as he inhaled her scent. Kisame’s lips pressed more firm against her neck, his own hands now finding their way to her ass. He squeezed her tight cheeks, causing a wave of heat to emanate through both him and herself and he sucked the flesh on her neck hard, his desire mounting. Zabuza’s own hands were on her breasts now, relishing the softness as he tested the skin, grazing over the cloth of her bra, then his fingers dipped underneath. He brushed over her nipples, and she arched her back into him, feeling both Kisame’s hands on her ass and Zabuza’s hard body against her back.

It was almost too much for the girl, and she whimpered, feeling like a prey animal being devoured by two starved beasts. They were both much taller than her which only accentuated the helpless feeling. One of Zabuza’s hands continued its exploration on her breast as the other moved back towards her hair, fisting it against her neck as he pulled her head back towards him. Instinctively he thrust his pelvis against her licking the shell of her ear, Kisame’s head almost touching his as the man continued his attentions on the girl’s neck.

Mei was at a loss, feeling as if she was in a dream. Her hands shakily pressed against Kisame’s chest, moving them under his shirt, longing to touch his skin. Their bodies heated her on either side, and she panted under their assault, each taking her sanity away minute by minute. She almost collapsed but Kisame was quick and grabbed her by the ass, feeling Zabuza move backward, allowing him space. Her legs wrapped around the shark-nin instinctively and she kissed him then, hard and desperate and wanting.

Kisame devoured her, pressed her impossibly close to him, as he snaked his tongue between hers. She could hear shuffling behind her, then a soft clink at what she presumed was Zabuza divesting himself of some clothing but she had no time to pause or think or _anything_ because Kisame tasted so rugged and delicious and _smooth_ , she had a hard time concentrating. And somewhere in that fog, she noticed she was moving, as Kisame paced over towards the bed, plopping her down on it. She watched, panting and helpless as he stood back and pulled his own shirt over his head, exposing his sculpted, battle-worn body. She licked her lips at the sight, completely at mercy to what was to come. Zabuza joined them then, now shirtless too next to Kisame, and she finally felt a sense of trepidation.

What was she doing?

She wasn’t some wanton whore. This wasn’t just some one night stand, no- these were her longtime teammates. And it wasn’t like it was a tryst with one, she barely had experience with that let alone two men at once! How did that even… work? Her eyes flitted from Zabuza, to Kisame, then back as she absorbed everything. It didn’t matter though because her body sang a different tune. One of desire and want and incredible hunger. No, these were not some random men. These were indeed her teammates whom she trusted with her life in battles, and so she'd do the same now. She pulled herself back a little, now fully on the bed, propped up by her elbows as she watched the men approach her. She fisted her hands in the sheets and then shook her head at them, a silent no coming from her swollen lips.

They looked at her in defeat then at each other and she could see what were the beginnings of shame ebb across their faces.

“No,” she said, “I want to watch… you… now.”

Both men stood shirtless before her, flashing their sharp-toothed grins at the request. She didn’t even know what she was asking of them, and just drank in the sight before her, able to notice things she didn’t before. She ran her gaze over Zabuza’s tan body, noting he had more chest hair and a tantalizing trail from his belly button down into the hem of his pants. He was built more lean, while Kisame was more broad. She felt a surge of pride to be part of their little unit, and she wanted nothing more than to feel their strength now, albeit manifested in a different way.

Her lustful gaze spurned the men on and she watched fixated as both Kisame and Zabuza both slowly began to unbutton their pants, sliding them down with their undergarments. Her eyes widened at the sight of two large, hard cocks aimed towards her, testament of her power over them.

She felt heat rise tenfold between her legs, and instinctively she brought them together, hoping to relieve the sudden ache she felt.

“ _Gods…_ ” she managed, cocking her head to the side, drinking in the sight of each man, and totally unsure about how to proceed.

“I want to see… I want you both to touch yourselves,” she breathed out, her words betraying the instantaneous flush which blazed on her face. She had never imagined she could say such a thing, but Gods be damned if it wasn’t the most tantalizing thought she’d ever had.

Mei watched with unabashed want as Kisame and Zabuza’s hands gripped their own respectful cocks, and began a slow, purposeful pumping motion. Each motion caused her own core to throb, longing to feel them inside of her. She continued her observation as she slowly pulled one strap of her bra down and over her shoulder, eyes flickering from one man to the next, carefully gauging their reactions to her own show. Then the next strap fell, and she pulled the garment off, leaning back further and letting the sight of her further motivate their stroking. She took note of the little things- how Kisame’s jaw clenched, how Zabuza swallowed hard, his rhythm breaking as he tried to concentrate on the sight of her nipples stiffening at the air. Kisame’s pectoral muscles twitched whenever he brushed the tip, and Zabuza favored the base more, squeezing himself harder before stroking upwards. By now she could physically _smell_ their want for her and she drowned in it, throwing her head back against the headboard and running her hands over her small but perky breasts.

Slowly her kneading stopped and she moved her hand lower and lower towards her shorts, running her hand now over her heated pussy. Kisame sucked air through his teeth, his resolve diminishing by the second. He wanted nothing more than to fuck this little minx into the ground but something about this innocent teasing was just too good. If he could look at the man next to him, he’d see the same internal strife within him too.

They pumped harder now, desire mounting, fueled by the little redhead’s exploration of her own body.

She stroked herself in tune with their own strokes, tasting what was to come. After a few moments, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down and over her long legs, kicking them off of the bed. Eyes locked on to her center, each man longing for what lay there. She pressed her fingers against her wet panties, her pelvis arching upwards at the sight of her teammates stroking themselves to her. They wanted her and _only_ her and it felt so fucking good she couldn’t help herself.

“Nghh, Kisame, Zabuza… _please_ …”

Unable to deny her, they walked over to the shaking girl, hoping to ease her ache.

Kisame was to her right, and Zabuza to her left, the latter renewing his attention to the girl’s neck. Zabuza ran his hands along her lithe torso, relishing how her breasts rose and fell with her labored breaths. Kisame’s heated lips moved down and over those breasts, sucking in a nipple now, savoring its firm texture. The other man directed his hand downwards then, his fingers splayed over her abdomen, then finally resting on her mound. He let it linger there for a moment before stroking his middle finger down her slit, causing a choked breath to escape her lips. It was too much, and she bucked against him in desperation, needing Kisame’s tongue even more against her stiff peak. She fisted her hand in the shark-nin’s hair then Zabuza’s, her motions shaky and feverish.

“So fucking beautiful,” Zabuza said, sliding his finger back up over her clit and then down again between her folds as he watched the array of emotions inscribe on her face.

Kisame then looked up at her too, as if echoing the remark, sweeping a lock of her hair away from her face.

“Beautiful yes, but naughty too, am I right Zabuza?” he asked, looking towards the man, grinning fiendishly and then down at what he was doing to their little kunoichi.

“Very,” Zabuza smirked, plunging a finger into her in response, eliciting another helpless noise from the girl.

Kisame lowered his head and flicked her other nipple with his tongue, feeling a devilish idea rise from within. She clearly wanted them that was for sure, but they would push her tonight- push her in ways the girl probably didn’t know existed.

“Yes,” he continued, grazing a tooth against her nipple, “very, _very_ naughty.”

She was gasping and making little noises, in blissful ignorance of the shark’s words. 

“Look what you’ve done Red, teasing us like this,” Kisame said, gripping his cock now, pumping it languidly as he watched Zabuza continue fingering her pussy.

She looked at Kisame, barely aware of her surroundings as her body threatened to burst from the buildup of pleasure.

“You want both of us?” Zabuza asked, stilling his hand and awaiting her response.

“Yes… yes, oh… _please_ …”

“Greedy little girl,” Kisame said, moving his own hand to her soaked pussy, wanting to feel it himself now. He inhaled her scent, now dominating the space.

Zabuza’s hand joined Kisame’s own, giving in to the girl’s desire for them both. Kisame brushed his thumb against her clit as Zabuza fingered her, inching deeper with each pump. She was soaked and he briefly stopped only to bring his finger to his lips, tasting her heady wetness. He licked his finger and then grinned at the wide-eyed girl’s pleasure-laced embarrassment, then stroked her lips with the same finger, allowing her to do the same. She licked it hesitantly, before he snaked his finger into her inviting mouth, the girl closing her eyes and moaning against his finger at the absolute eroticism of the act.

Kisame and Zabuza continued their teasing on her tight pussy, watching her writhe beneath them with satisfaction. Then Zabuza pulled back, glancing at Kisame, and pulled the girl back down towards the edge of the bed, so only her legs dangled off. She couldn’t inquire or protest or _anything_ because the man had immediately dipped down between her legs, now on his knees pulling her legs wide apart. She watched his head of dark brown spiked hair between her and she blushed again fiercely, knowing what was next. She had never experienced a man’s tongue down there but inwardly she yearned for it. He grinned his devilish grin and gave her an experimental lick, long and agonizing. Kisame was now standing next to the bed where she lay, his hand stroking his long cock as he watched both of his teammates. He gave her the grace of a few minutes in her passion, then spoke.

“I thought you said you wanted _both_ of us?”

Kisame’s words registered finally in the foggy broth of her mind and she looked over at the tall, blue-skinned man and then at the cock which was mere inches from her face.

“Y-yes,” she said, then moved her hand towards it.

Kisame pulled back some, then took her chin into his hand, looking deep into her wide eyes.

“How bad do you want it, Red?”

She gulped, another spike of pleasure coursing through her at his demanding tone. She felt Zabuza grin against her slit.

“I want it Kisame.”

“Not good enough,” he said, enjoying this little game.

“ _Please_ Kisame,” she breathed out, only to moan as the other man sucked her clit as if to encourage her, “Please, _fuck,_ I want your cock in my mouth. _I want to taste you_!”

Kisame relinquished his hold, an electric jolt buzzing through him at her words. He couldn’t believe he could elicit such things from her. It almost caused his resolve to snap, but he forced himself to continue the game, if anything out of curiosity.

“Good girl,” he responded, then pushed his throbbing member towards her, grunting as she enthusiastically wrapped her lips around him, taking in half his length almost at once. He let out a labored breath, nearly hunching over her from the sensation, but stilled himself again, bracing himself for her.

Zabuza continued his own licking and sucking, now using his fingers in tune with his tongue. He snaked one finger into her, hooking it upwards and sliding it across the soft flesh within her, and then sucked her clit, first softly then harder as his thrusts also sped up. He glanced up at her every once in a while, incredibly turned on at the sight of her with Kisame’s cock in her mouth – trying her best to keep it in despite how inexperienced she seemed. The girl whimpered and shook at Zabuza’s continued attentions, and it was clear she was getting close.

“I thought you wanted to please me, Mei Terumi,” Kisame said, watching as her lips went up and down his cock, but only taking in half at a time.

She looked up at him then, a quizzical look on her face, cock still in her mouth.

“You can do better,” he said, lovingly brushing a finger over her cheek then bringing his hand to the back of her head and fisting her hair in it, “You begged for my cock and now you’ll take it. _All_ of it.”

She made a soft noise then nodded, opening her mouth again and stroking her tongue along the underside of his shaft as she pulled him in deeper. Kisame felt her hesitation and let her continue at her own pace, but then couldn’t help it as he pushed her deeper against him. She screwed her eyes shut at the overwhelming feeling of his girth taking over her mouth but she too was determined to do this. She wanted to prove herself to him- _them_ \- that she was just as good as any other girl they lusted after. Even so it was incredibly hard with what Zabuza was doing with her, but she tried her best to concentrate. With renewed fervor she continued, taking him in again and again, his length covered in her saliva, and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Kisame almost stopped her, but then she looked up at him, those watery green eyes innocent as ever and she licked her lips.

“Like that Kisame? Does it feel good?” she asked, the timidness of her voice causing both men to halt in their tracks.

She didn’t await his response, instead popped the tip back in, and gave it a firm but gentle suck, making sure to accentuate the wet kissing sound as it came back out. She looked up at him and could see he was trying to appear as unfazed as possible but she loved seeing the twitch of his jaw and brow when she did that particular _something_. Not to mention his soft panting and the way his hand fisted in her hair.

“You taste so good,” she mewled, then not breaking eye contact, she took Kisame’s entire length back in, watching him, and fluttering her eyes back down, back up, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man- a small victory for the girl.

She too could play the game, it seemed.

Zabuza was on fire now, drunk on the kunoichi’s juices, and at the scene before him. Was this demoness hiding within Mei this entire time? He didn’t know but he too wanted to feel that mouth, feel her around him.

He rose up and grabbed his own shaft, equally as hard as his teammate’s.

Kisame noticed, then spoke, getting back into character, “Now you’ve gone and ignored Zabuza, tsk tsk.”

She looked up at him, annoyed.

As if knowing what the other was thinking, they traded places and Kisame was in front of her now, bending down to whisper dangerously in her ear, “And I will have to punish you as I see fit.”

Zabuza chuckled, bringing his own length towards the girl, watching as she tried to decipher what that meant.

“What? I was-“

“Shh,” Zabuza interrupted, kneading her breast and gaining her attention.

Kisame rose back up and positioned himself between her legs again, looking down at her pink flesh, slick with her lust, slick with Zabuza’s attentions. Mei took Zabuza’s cock in her hand and gave it a few strokes, taking note of how different it felt from the other man’s. They were both well-endowed but it seemed Zabuza was more sensitive to touch, reacting more openly to her strokes.

She pulled him close and gave him the same gentle kiss that she gave Kisame’s, and watched with immense satisfaction as Zabuza threw his head back when she took him in. As she serviced the other man’s cock, Kisame dragged his own up then down against her slit, wetting it first before plunging into her, inch by inch, watching her stiffen beneath him. He was losing sanity now, but first…

“Don’t stop,” Zabuza managed roughly before Kisame had a chance to.

 _Sadistic bastard_ , he thought amusedly, both men exchanging a knowing look before gazing back onto the object of their lust.

Kisame held himself within her for a few drawn out seconds, enjoying the sight of her sucking off his best friend from this vantage point. His jaw clenched, and sweat beaded on his brow as he pulled himself back out, closing his eyes so he could remember the feeling for eternity, and the way she squeaked and squirmed as he withdrew. It would haunt him for nights to come, that was for sure.

He plunged himself back in, enjoying the muffled moan which came from Mei’s occupied mouth, and then he repeated the action again, fucking the girl in a steady rhythm, in tune with her sucking and Zabuza’s rough grunts. Kisame brushed his thumb over her clit, watching her buck her pelvis up, harder up into him and so he did it again and again, watching as she shook, fisting the sheets beneath her. She grabbed haphazardly at the cloth, then Zabuza’s ass as she continued to suck him off, simultaneously taking Kisame’s rough thrusts. Her vision went white, and she almost screamed against the cock in her mouth as she came, arching her back and releasing Zabuza as she moaned loudly into the tiny room. Kisame wanted to continue fucking the girl- he too was seeing stars- but their game hadn’t finished yet. He had to coax more from her. _They_ had to.

As if on cue, Zabuza looked over to him, and Kisame nodded, pulling himself out of her delicious warmth, momentarily mourning the loss.

“My turn Red,” Zabuza said almost breathlessly.

Mei didn’t register anything, panting and sweaty from her intense orgasm. She came to after some time, expecting for them to switch spots again but Kisame had other plans.

“Oh, no I’ve already felt your mouth.”

She panted, exhausted but still excited to see what was next. She couldn’t imagine that there could be anything beyond this peak of pleasure.

Zabuza smirked at the girl then moved onto the bed beside her and on his back. Mei looked him over, drinking in the sight of her teammate sprawled across the bed, erection bobbing from the movement.

“Come,” Zabuza commanded, patting his thigh, “Ride me.”

Kisame remained at the foot of the bed, the kunoichi taking notice with a little confusion. Either way, she obeyed the younger man and straddled him, the tip of his penis nestled between her swollen entrance. No longer clouded by her orgasmic buildup, she decided to give him a little show and resumed her earlier gyrations, still hovering over his cock, sliding it over her slit as she did, grabbing her tits and pushing them together. Zabuza’s hands laced behind his head as he enjoyed the sight, still in disbelief that this was even happening.

“Such a bad girl… wanting another cock so soon,” he said lazily.

Kisame grinned from behind her, “Mhm, very bad our little Mei.”

Zabuza gripped the base of his cock and positioned himself directly beneath her and with a hand on her hip now, he pulled her down onto his aching erection.

She inhaled a sharp breath at the new angle, still slightly sore from earlier but also reveling in the sensation of her other teammate. She watched his face closely as she took him in, enjoying the control she had this time. She began her own rhythm now, moving her body up and down while stroking the man’s chest, playing with his hardened nipples as he did hers earlier.

Kisame watched, hypnotized by the sight of her ass and the cock between it going in and out of view. She arched her back, played with her tits and rode Zabuza slow and steady, ever the tease. Kisame came forward some, unable to resist touching her and he smoothed his hands over her spine, noticing how she tensed up at the unexpected touch. She turned back towards him, still riding the other nin.

“Do I please you, Kisame? Then she arched her back and lowered herself towards Zabuza, swiping her hair to the side, “Do I please _you_ , Zabuza?”

Both men felt their throats go dry at the minx’s words. It was just too damn hot. And she knew, grinding against Zabuza and making sure the man behind her could see her ass popping back, showing it off and punctuating the little dimples above her cheeks.

Kisame seized the opportunity and stroked his thumbs over said dimples, then moved lower and lower until he held her cheeks in each hand, grabbing her as she continued fucking his friend. She was beginning to feel another wave of pleasure build, and her pace increased, no longer focusing on the man behind her.

But he was not finished with her.

Kisame smirked and grazed his thumb over her slit, coating it in wetness. He could feel Zabuza’s shaft as it went in and out and then he went back upwards, over her slick pussy and up between the cleft of her firm cheeks. She froze then, taken aback.

“Relax,” Kisame said, stilling his hand, “Do you still want us both?”

She made a noise but continued riding Zabuza, “Yes, I do.”

“And do you trust us?”

She panted now, Zabuza’s thrusts distracting her.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, Kisame. I trust you both.”

“So trust me. Ride him, don’t stop.”

Kisame had one hand lazily stroking his shaft as he watched, and the other went back up towards her ass. He wetted his finger against her drenched slit and dragged it back up towards her puckered hole.

He could feel her tense again, but she didn’t stop just as he had asked.

“Good girl,” he said, pressing more firmly against her.

Mei shuddered, the new sensation more than she ever could’ve imagined.

Kisame pushed in gradually, allowing her to adjust to the new feeling and relax her muscles. He knew he was pushing it, but she didn’t stop him so he continued until he was knuckle deep, plunging in and out of her tight hole, his resolve on the brink of collapse.

He withdrew then and rubbed his cock back on her slit, coating it once more before pushing the tip of his penis against her ass. She stiffened again and he almost backed down but the thrill was just too much and he was just too damn riled up.

He pushed agonizingly slow and deliberate, allowing her to adjust. She had paused her fucking of their teammate, allowing Kisame to bury himself within her. She couldn’t believe this new feeling, both embarrassed and exhilarated at it all. Once Kisame was halfway in she squeaked out a pained sound, and he pulled out.

“Cant take it Red?” he breathed out, leaning over her now and ready to stop. He didn't want to hurt her after all.

Zabuza gently teased her clit, and with the other hand stroked the back of her neck and pulled her down towards his face, his dark eyes intensely burning into hers. He kissed her fiercely, feeling her relax again around him. He broke away and whispered hoarsely into her ear, “Now be a good girl and take that cock.”

Kisame chuckled.

“I guess she can’t play with boys so well after all.”

Mei clenched her jaw, both in sexual frustration and at the taunts.

“Fuck me,” she managed, her voice small despite her intent.

Kisame almost felt bad.

“Beg. Beg for it kunoichi.”

Zabuza stroked her slit again with his tip, waiting.

“Please Zabuza, fuck me. I want to feel you in me again,” she began, and he immediately acquiesced, plunging back into her with a grunt.

“And Kisame, please… please I want you too… in- in my ass,” she managed awkwardly, but barely caring at this point.

“Good girl,” Kisame said, then pushed himself back into her ass, easier now as she relaxed some. He kept himself in her for a while, as Zabuza’s thrusts slowed so she could adjust. The girl accommodated them, the feeling of discomfort soon giving way to trickles of renewed pleasure. Zabuza’s thumb worked on her clit, making sure she felt the utmost pleasure and then he felt Kisame move inside of her other hole, and the tightness broke his restraint some, and he thrust back into her. She yelped but sucked it in, allowing the pleasure to take over from the pain. Kisame gauged her reactions carefully, not wanting to ruin this moment. He let Zabuza take her for a few more thrusts and then he did the same, slowly pulling out then back in, little by little, punctuated by her gasps and moans.

Mei was beyond any semblance of sanity now, filled to the brim with her teammates and she allowed herself to enjoy it. The feeling of them both sliding in and out of her at different paces proved to be agonizingly good and she sobbed a little, bracing herself against Zabuza’s chest.

“Fuck…” the man groaned, craning his head back as he bounced the girl up and down his aching member and Kisame did the same, not quite as fast but it felt just as good for him.

“That’s a good girl, Mei. Give yourself to us. You like that? You like having two cocks in you? Getting fucked like a slut?”

“Yes!” she moaned, nearly screaming.

“Do you wanna cum?”

“Please, oh god!”

“Beg for it.”

“Nghh! Fuck please, fuck me _Kisame, Zabuza_!!”

The girl clenched impossibly hard against her teammates, her walls rippling along them as she came hard and loud. If anyone had been in the rooms adjacent, they were surely awake by now.

Kisame followed suit after a few more thrusts, spilling himself into the kunoichi with a shaky moan, Zabuza not long after.

The two men remained inside their kunoichi, each lost in her sweet warmth, catching their breaths. Kisame pulled out first, watching his cum ooze out of her with pride. He gave her ass one last squeeze then rolled down onto the bed next to Zabuza, and watched as she bent down and kissed the man, before slipping off of his lap and then wedging herself between the two.

The three lay in silence, their breaths eventually evening out.

Mei stared up at the ceiling, sober and painfully aware of what just transpired between them. She avoided looking at the men on either side of her. _The things she had said…_

At the same time though, her mind did remind her that she hadn’t felt this good ever, and she’d even admit to herself she’d like to do it again sometime. The girl blushed, biting her lip.

“That was-“ she started, her voice suddenly loud in the room, “That was pretty good.”

The two men both chuckled, seemingly broken out of their own warring thoughts.

Kisame turned towards her and lazily traced his fingers over a breast, happily realizing that no, their teammate wasn’t as flat as they thought. And frankly it was more than just _pretty good_.

“So I proved you both wrong, didn’t I?” she said.

“Ill admit it, yeah,” Zabuza said, Kisame giving her breast a small squeeze in agreement.

 _‘Good,’_ she thought, _‘I always win.’_

Mei raised her arms up in a mock yawn, “The bed is mine then. _Shoo_.”

The men looked at her in disbelief, and she cracked an eye open, a devilish glint as she glanced towards either man.

“Well, I guess I can let you join me, but…”

It was late and they were tired but entertained their teammate, wondering what they more could do for her.

Mei thought back to the scene before her when both Kisame and Zabuza were stripping down and stroking themselves in front of her. She had never been so turned on, and both of them looked _so_ sexy. And naturally if one man is hot, two were hotter. And what those two could do to one another could be even hotter than that…

She bit her lip, a flush manifesting on her face at the lewd thought. Well, they got to have their way with her, so perhaps it was her turn to take the reins. She felt the familiar heat rise up at the ideas in her mind.

“Let’s do some teambuilding,” she said with a sly grin.


End file.
